Hadrian Potter (HP-0)
Hadrian Theseus Potter, born July 31st, 2000 to Lily and James Potter at St. Mungos Hospital. Hadrian is the fraternal twin of Owen Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived and the older brother of Attia Potter. On 11/31/20 Hadrian and his brother were attacked in their cribs by the Dark Lord Voldemort, in an attempt to kill the twins the Dark Wizard cast the Killing Curse to end Owen Potter, the events that happened that night are unknown but it ended with both children surviving and the Dark Lord's body being destroyed. Hadrian's Blood Status is Half-Blood as his mother is a Muggle-Born and his father is a Pureblood. Stories Featured * Hadrian Potter: The New Darkness (Origin) History Birth Hadrian was born with his brother Owen Potter at St. Mungos Hospital on July 31st, 2000. A few months after his birth a Prophecy was given that a boy would be born on the 31st of July who could kill the Dark Wizard Voldemort. The prophecy was leaked to Voldemort and he began to hunt the Potter's relentlessly. The Potter's went under Fidelus and made their secret-keeper Peter Pettigrew, one of their best friends. Peter betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort while they were at an Order of The Phoenix Meeting which led to Voldemort breaking into their home in Godric's Hollow and killing Bathilda Bagshot, Hadrian's Godmother. Voldemort attempted to kill the 2 boys but due to unknown forces, the Dark Wizard was repelled and killed. This event would lead to a distance between Hadrian and his famous brother Owen. Childhood When Hadrian was 8 he began to consciously use his Magic. He was able to use Telekinesis without a wand. Throughout his childhood, Hadrian was often in the shadow of his fraternal twin, Owen Potter, this led to a divide between Hadrian and his family. Hadrian hid his abilities from his parents and continued to develop them without their assistance. Powers & Abilities Powers * Wizard Physiology: Hadrian is an extremely talented Wizard, he was able to consciously control and understand his magic by the time he was 10. He was able to move things with his mind, read the thoughts of others, and create massive blasts of telekinetic energy by the time he went to Hogwarts. Hadrian inherited his mothers' intuition with Magic and is able to understand magic intuitively while inheriting his father's physical prowess. He also has his own special talents that have yet to be realized. ** Longevity: As a wizard, Hadrian has a naturally longer lifespan in relation to No-Maj. * Magic: Hadrian is an exceptionally gifted wizard, he had control of his underage magic and was able to use Telekinesis intentionally without the aid of a wand and before his attendance at Hogwarts something that only the most talented of wizards have done. ** Magi-Telekinesis: Hadrian is a skilled telekinetic able to lift heavy objects with minimal effort. Hadrian's Telekinesis was the first ability that manifested when Hadrian was 8 years old. Hadrian is so skilled with his telekinesis that he is able to manipulate multiple objects at once having crushed the skulls of 3 Redcaps when they attacked him in the forest. Abilities * Emotions: Hadrian has particularly strong emotions, he holds grudges for long periods of time and uses his emotions as a focus for his desires. Because of his strong emotions, his magic is extremely sensitive to it and has allowed him greater mastery over them. * Genius-Level Intellect: Hadrian is far above the natural level of intelligence for his age. He was able to figure out and control his powers at the age of 8 and was able to master both Occulemency and Legilimency a feat that usually took adults years to do he did in 2 months. ** Intuition: Hadrian is extremely intuitive and is able to learn and understand the workings and mechanics of things without the need for someone to explain something to him. He can grasp the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need for long-term or special education, or explanation. Category:HP-0 Category:Mages Category:Wizardkind